Treasure Planet: A Different Story
by WritingIsAGift
Summary: Full summary in story. But to be short and sweet it is a JimxOC story. It's my first story on here, so please give it a try! I hope you enjoy it!


Treasure Planet: A Different Story

Summary: This is a JimxOC story. It will mostly be told from my OC's P.O.V., but occasionally I will write in Jim's P.O.V. And in third person... Anyways like most of these JimxOC it will mainly follow the plot line of the movie, with a few twists of my own. Like Jenna, she works for Silver's crew. And I kinda changed Mr. Scoop a little bit...anyways! I hope you enjoy my little story! Please review and tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Treasure Planet franchise! All rights go to it's respect owners

A.N./ This is rated M, just to be sure. If an M rating isn't your cup of tea, then you probably don't want to read.

Chapter 1: R.L.S Legacy & The Cabin Boy

I woke up tired as hell, damn, curse Silver for waking us up so early. I pulled on my black shirt, baggy pants and a belt to hold them up. Boots? Where are my boots? I walked up to the deck of Silver's creaking ship.

"Ah! Good morning, Lass." Silver greeted me.

"Morning." I didn't face him, I looked across the deck for my boots.

"Lookin' for these?" He held them up.

"Yes. Why do you have them?" I eyed him suspiciously.

"Just to make sure you didn't fall back asleep on me. You know today is important."

I smiled. I knew. Today was the day we would finally only be a boat ride away from Flint's trove.

"Aye, Aye Captain!" I slipped on my boots. By the time I was ready we arrived at the Montressor Space Port.

We heard our Captain's whistle, "Alright! You all know the plan! Let's get a move on then!"

"Aye, aye Captain!" We all shouted.

I walked down the ship's ramp. In an instant I saw millions of spacers and passengers roaming around the port. Voices smashing together in an incoherent chatter. I follow behind my fellow ship mates. I looked up...and there it was...the R.L.S Legacy. Oh, how I've been waiting for this day! The day where there was just one final step into sinking my hands into Flint's trove! I walked aboard the ship to find a tall, broad, rock-skinned man standing in front of me.

"Good morning Sir." I smiled.

"Good morning."

"Everything looks perfect Captain, a fine day for sailing."

"A fine day indeed, but I am not the captain."

"Oh, pardon me then, Mr.?..."

"Arrow."

"Mr. Arrow, sir, it's nice to have greeted you this morning." I smiled and started to walk off, but he stopped me.

"I assume you are our cabin girl on this voyage? "

I hated being the cabin girl, but Silver told me I would be working for him if I was, and I could watch to make sure none of those idiotic beasts would screw up our plan. So I agreed to be the cabin girl. Not that it truly was a big deal. At least I didn't have to work side-by-side with that morphing spider physco. I swear the only thing he is good for is morphing into creatures to fool our enemies and tying and untying the solar sails. I had no time for him pestering me...damn pervert. I looked back up to Arrow.

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. Mr. Silver will be looking after you."

I nodded and walked down to the kitchen where Silver was already preparing his bonzabeast stew. I grabbed a purp from a barrel and sat on top of one of the counters.

"You ready to take off aren't ya Jenny?"

Jenny? Ugh. I hated his nicknames for me...I'd rather him just call me 'Lass.'

"It's Jenna, and yes, I've been waiting for this my whole life!" I smiled a genuine smile.

Silver laughed, "Me too Jenny, me too..."

We heard footsteps coming down the steps. I looked up from my purp. It was three men. Arrow, and dog-like man in a weird metal suit and...a...handsome boy...? Ah! What am I thinking?! It's just some boy you got dragged along! What does he matter? It was funny though, him and that strange man in the suit were complaining about something the captain had done or said...

"That woman! That feline! Who does she think is working for whom?!"

"It's my map, and she's got me bussing tables!-"

"I will not tolerate and cross word about our captain! There is no finer officer in this or any other galaxy!"

Silver whistled as he was cooking.

"Mr. Silver?" Mr. Arrow called out.

Silver turned to face the three, wiping his hands onto his apron, "Why, Mr. Arrow, Sir. Bringin' such fine-looking distinguished gents to grace my humble galley? Had I known, I would've tucked in me shirt!" He said tucking a small portion of the front in, laughing. His cyborg parts whirling.

That boy had looked somewhat surprised, "A cyborg!" I heard him whisper to himself.

"May I introduce Doctor Doppler, the financier of our voyage?"

"Love the outfit, Doc." Silver said looking over it with his eye, a red beam shooting out of it.

"Well, thank you. Um, love the eye." He said covering between his legs. "Uh, this young lad is Jim Hawkins." He said pushing the boy in front of himself.

"Jimbo!" Silver said sticking out his cyborg hand, but having knives and other sharp objects out instead of his hand. "Uh..." He chuckles and switches out the knives to his cyborg hand.

Jim didn't shake it though. He eyed Silver suspiciously.

I took another bite out of my purp. Jim...I smiled to myself...Jim Hawkins...I knew already that me and Silver will be having to keep and eye on him. Boy, what a boat ride this will be...  
_

Well! That's the first chapter! Tell what you think please! Should I continue it? Any tips or errors? Let me know!


End file.
